Kings and Lullabies
by Diluted Memories
Summary: Narnia isn't as they left it, and the Pevensies aren't as they were when they left. Something is going on between the young Kings, and Caspian doesn't like it. Movieverse Edmund/Peter Caspian/Peter
1. Chapter 1

wow I'm actually submitting another fic on here. Been a while. I can't believe the positive feed back on my Pretear fic. xx;; (sorry to everybody who was reading! I intend to write more for that very soon! like.. possibly tonight. x3)

So, I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia, ( xD can't even spell it without word check, thank you!), nor am I making any sort of monetary profit from this story. I do not own the characters and lets just say if I did, The Prince Caspian movie might have been a bit more... action filled, if you get my drift. Looooot more lovin' goin' on!

WARNING: This fic will/does contain YAOI ie: boyxboy luv and brotherxbrother luv. If you aren't keen on that then please don't read it or comment.

I'll also mostlikely be leaving out parts of this story as to not break any rules that are established by and if so, I'll let you know how and where to find said parts of this fic. so I think that's about it. Enjoy! :3

--

Kings and Lullabies

Peter laid in his makeshift bed, wide awake. It had been a frustrating day to say the least. He was worn down, tired, and even though there were two blankets over him, he felt cold. He focused his weary eyes on a candle placed in a niche in the stone wall a few feet away. It was still burning. He closed his eyes for a moment, to take in a deep breath. The slight smell of rain mixing with the spicy warm sent of his brother was about the only other comforting element of the room besides the small dancing light.

He had thought this was what he wanted, to return to Narnia, but the Narnia that he knew was no more. His kingdom was broken, his people had been defeated and abandoned. He was no high king. How could he ask them now to trust him as their forefathers once did? And what was worse, was that the Telmarines would be on their way soon. Caspian had done a fine job getting the Narnians together, but he was no general. Peter knew he would have to convince him that his plan would be the wisest corse of action.

The candle was flickering a bit more now. Long, low, steady notes streamed into his head, accompanied by the sound of a soft stringed instrument, strumming in a higher key. A smooth voice sang soft incoherent words that danced with the flame. A beat moved the hymn forward at an entrancing pace. The voices echoed as his eyes grew heavy. His head nodded slightly on his pillow as the lone flame fought back the dark that consumed the rest of the room. The voices grew louder, the stream of notes becoming more powerful as they wove their intoxicating web of sleep around Peter. Slowly, as his eyelids closed, the decrescendo came, the drum beat slowing to a gentle pulse, the flame stilled.

Peter woke from his sleep induced by the Narnian lullaby a few hours later. It was still dark but the atmosphere in the room felt different.

"Are you awake, Ed?" he asked quietly before rolling onto his other side to look at his brother.

"No, Pete, I'm sleeping.." came a whispered reply that despite being so quiet, was still heavy with sarcasm. Edmund rolled over to look at Peter.

"What?"

"It's nothing, Ed, never mind."

The younger Pevensie laced his fingers with his older brother's. Peter gripped his hand tightly.

"We'll get things fixed, Pete, don't worry."

Peter just rolled into Edmund, nuzzling his face into his neck. He sighed contently as he took in Ed's sent. He couldn't believe how much Ed had grown up in just a year. Narnia wasn't the only thing to change so quickly. His brother was also getting more dominate in nature, though he still listened to Peter... _sometimes_. He stiffened when he felt the lips of said sibling on his neck.

"Ed, no marks." He said in a serious tone. Edmund sucked a little harder in response before rolling on top of Peter and moving his lips to another spot on his neck.

Things had certainly changed, and Peter still grasped to gain some bit of control. His life wasn't the same, and his presence here in Narnia was now causing conflicting results. Some had hope that the return of the Kings and Queens of Narnia signaled their salvation, however, some looked at them as children, and were not confident in him, but rather Prince Caspian; the so called 'Talmerine of Narnia.'

His eyes slid closed as his thoughts were cut off by the sensation of Edmund's hands running gently up and down his sides. The younger king breathed heavily against his collar bone, forcing a shiver down Peter's back. He curled his fingers in the short dark hair, gasping at the brilliant friction Edmund was causing as he rocked his hips against his. His lips were captured in a heated kiss that left his head swimming. He whimpered in confusion at the sudden loss of contact when Edmund had quickly pulled off of him.

Caspian stood in the door way blinking in the dim light.

"Miraz's army is here." the prince informed the two, not saying anything that would indicate if he saw what Ed had been doing or not.

"How many?" Edmund asked as he sat up, pulling on his boots.

Caspian sighed, "One thousand, at least."

Edmund moved past him out the door to go and get the men he was in charge of. Peter tipped his head to Caspian as he passed.

"They couldn't have waited till morning..." the High King mumbled.

"If you like, I can inform my uncle that he should come back at a better time. ...When you and King Edmund are not so... preoccupied perhaps?"

Peter glared warningly at the older boy. He was not amused by his comment in the least, nor by the sly smirk that adorned the tan talmarine's face, but there were more important matters at hand. The battle with Miraz had now come to their door step so to speak, and Peter intended to meet him head on.

--

So there's chapter 1. ; sorry its short. I have a bad habbit of that, but I promise the next one will be longer. It just seemed like a good place to stop and see if people are interested. So comments are always appreciated, and thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Again, I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia or its characters.

chapter 2!

--

'Fools.' Caspian shook his head as his cocky smirk faded into a dull glare. He followed Peter, two steps behind, his stare drilling a hole into the blonde's head.

'Of all things to be focusing on. They knew my uncle was coming, they knew of his strength in arms, they knew Narnia's extinction could be very well facing them in a matter of hours and what were they thinking of? Sex!' Caspian's brow furrowed as Edmund joined them, walking at his brother's side. 'but of course, they're children. It's a common thought on the minds of men as young as they. Men.. was that who was leading the Narnians? No. Not men. _Boys_.'

Susan and Lucy were standing there along the entrance to the caves.

"Be careful.." Lucy said quietly, a small worried pout on her face.

"Be ready." Edmund shot back as he pointedly looked at the vial clutched protectively in the youngest Pevensie's hand. Peter stopped o face his sisters.

Lucy looked down, her worry now even more evident.

"They'll be fine, Lu." Susan said, placing her hand on Lucy's back. "Right?"

Peter offered a smile. "Of course! ...Lu." She still didn't look at him. He leaned over slightly, tilting his head to the side.

"Lu." Lucy saw a helmet come into her line of sight. It was a beautiful gold metal in the shape of a familiar face. She couldn't help but smile a little thinking about the lion. Peter kissed her gently on the head before giving Susan a kiss on the cheek. When he caught up to Edmund, the size of Miraz's army was more apparent.

Miraz sat atop a large horse, two generals on his right, three to his left. They instantly reminded Peter of Roman spectators who had gathered to watch their gladiators. To them, this battle would be nothing more than a show.

"Think they'll fight?" Edmund asked as he squinted his eyes, directing his vision up to study the dark clouds he swore just spat at him.

"Not a chance."

"I didn't think so." He looked back at Caspian. "I suppose you wouldn't be interested in surrendering yourself to them?"

"Ed."

"If that would relieve Narnia of this danger, then I gladly would, however this is no longer about his desire to kill me."

--

"I wonder how long they plan on standing there." Glozelle said glancing at his lord.

"Perhaps until they are old enough to bare the weight of their own swords." another general laughed.

"Not that long I hope-" another croaked, "--or our lord will surely be a grandfather in his grave." The men laughed but were quickly silenced by an unamused look from Miraz.

"Ah-hm..My lord, what course of action?"

Miraz leaned forward, putting his weight on his forearms that crossed over the horn of his saddle. He eyed the young Narnian King and smiled, seeing that said boy was returning the stare.

"Perhaps our young friend is waiting for an invitation..." The rain began to fall steadily. "..General Glozelle,"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Send in the first wave."

--

Cool rain clashed against metal. Peter's heart pounded in his ears, his breaths coming in gasps as he fought back each man who came at him. The ringing of swords as they met and the steady beat of the rain sang as they took part the terrifying dance. Diluted blood covered the ground and his muscles ached under the stress of combat.

The battle with Jadis had not been like this. Not nearly like this. This was so much colder. These were not rebel Narnians, these were _soldiers_. These men were truly bread for war, for destruction, and for conquest. They were far to much like the ones that threatened his home in England, and that was what scared Peter the most.

The battle went on through the rain for what felt like hours when Peter realized they were retreating.

"Pete!"

"They're retreating." Edmund said, breathless when Peter had joined his side.

"For now.."

Edmund looked at Peter through squinted eyes.

"Get everyone back inside, and dried up." Edmund nodded. "Have Lu start treating the wounded." Peter strained his eyes looking for Caspian before spotting him through the dark. He met him as they were walking back into the caves.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Caspian said in an irritated voice.

"Any idea why they retreated?"

"The rain most-likely." He answered, ringing the water from his gloves.

"I'll see you at dinner then?"

The Telmarine nodded in reply before parting ways with Peter.

--

Dinner past rather uneventfully. For once there was no arguing, but rather an uncomfortable quiet had fallen over the Keep. Friends had been lost, fathers, brothers, ...lovers. Peter's eyes wandered over to Edmund who sat with some of the centaurs drinking ale and talking amongst themselves.

He could have lost him. Peter's stomach turned at the thought. If he lost Ed.. he didn't know what he would do. He didn't know if he would even have the will to keep fighting. He tilted his cup to stare bitterly at the wine that occupied it. 'Some High King you are.' Closing his eyes, he took another drink, the liquid stinging his tongue and throat. After having one more cup he decided that it would be best to be off to bed. Ed would join him sooner or later and his company would be all the comfort he'd need.

He made his way out of the large room and into the passage ways.

"King Peter."

Peter stopped, sighing audibly. He was hardly in the mood for Prince 'Know It All' and his list of things Peter should have done or could have done better. When he turned, Caspian was only about a forearms length away. His blue eyes widened as he was pushed against a wall of the passage. Strong hands held his upper arms in place as a pair of warm lips pressed roughly against his own.

Peter stood motionless, in shock for a moment before attempting to speak. He barely let out a gasp before a hot tongue invaded his mouth. His body reacted immediately, a shiver running through him all the way down his spine.

"We need to talk." Caspian breathed against Peter's ear. It wasn't a request, but rather a demand, and as it were, the High King of Narnia was in no position to protest.

--

Thank you so much to those of you you have already commented! Hope this chapter is ok. I'll get on the next one asap. Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

After they entered the chamber Caspian had been using, the Prince pushed the door, as he moved away from it to light a candle. As it swung the heavy wood was stopped by the uneven stone floor a few inches from it's frame. The scraping noise pulled Peter's attention from Caspian's back to the floor where he kept his eyes as he spoke.

"What's this about?"

Caspian stayed still. His hands were resting on the desk to either side of the candle, his back still facing Peter.

"Is it... _common_ where you come from?"

"Is what?"

Caspian let out a sigh. He was irritated, but he was doing well to control it.

"To have a relationship with your kinsman?"

Peter sighed. He was tired and wasn't in the mood for this at all. His 'relationship' with Ed was probably just as confusing to him as it was to Caspian. When they had come to Narnia the first time, Edmund had been practically at his throat at every moment. Now he was... well... at him for a much different reason and as ashamed as Peter was to admit it, _even to himself_, he enjoyed the attention, the contact. He was a teenager after all. 'Perhaps that would be the best way to explain it? After all I don't think we're in love... or-'

"Your Highness?"

"No."

"I see..." Caspian said turning around and stepping closer.

"It's not what you think."

"Is it not? And how is it that you know what I am thinking?" He lifted Peter's chin, his deep brown eyes studying the younger boy.

The paintings in his professor's books certainly did not do the High King justice. He placed a small kiss on Peter's upper cheekbone before tilting his chin up and moving to kiss his neck. He trapped Peter between himself and the wall located next to his bed, kissing and sucking roughly on the junction between his neck and collarbone.

Peter's hand pushed against his upper arm as he shifted. Caspian gently captured his wrist and placed the arm over his shoulder. Moving back for a moment, he did the same to Peter's other arm with little resistance from him. With both arms now out of the way, Caspian had more freedom. He ran his hands down Peter's sides. His thumbs rubbed over Peter's hipbones when he came to them, nudging a leg between the young King's. He glanced up, watching as Peter's eyes slid closed.

"So beautiful." He breathed against Peter's ear, causing the boy to shiver.

--

Edmund sat down his cup, looking around. Susan had apparently already excused herself, and Lucy was asleep against a fawn. Peter was also no longer in the dining hall.

"Are you off to bed for the night, your highness?"

Edmund stood, taking one last drink before placing the cup back down and nodding.

When Edmund found their room empty, he got nervous. It wasn't usually something he experienced and he wasn't sure why we was feeling that way now. He quickened his pace as he scanned the dark stone passageways, moving the torch he carried to direct the light. He stopped when he saw a dim light a few feet away streaming through a slightly opened door.

Cautiously, Edmund approached it, and aligned himself to peer into the room. The torch fell with a startlingly loud whoosh, shortly mimicked by the higher pitched drawing of a blade.

Caspian lifted his lips slightly from Peter's. He could feel the cool prick of steel on the nape of his neck.

"_Get. Off. Him._"

-------

sorry, short chapter =__= been busy all comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks again for reading! I'll try to update sooner for the next chapter and hopefully a little more action in the next one. xD k i need sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I forgot to do this on the last chapter, but just to cover my butt, (in case it's necessary), I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia or it's characters. If I did, it would _not_ be a children's story. x3

...and on that note, this chapter contains M rated material and should only be read by mature peeps!

Chapter 4~!

--

Caspian backed up slowly, raising his hands away from the startled high king as he did so. Edmund stepped back, still holding a slight bit of pressure on the blade against Caspian's neck.

"Ed.." Peter breathed, staring at his brother with wide blue eyes as he was pulled by his wrist to the door. "Ed, let go!"

The younger king all but dragging him down the passage ways to the room they shared. His anger was obvious through his body language and Peter was sure he wasn't intending to hold so tight. He finally stopped and released his grip when they had entered the dark room.

"What in the bloody hell were you thinking?!" Ed's brown eyes burned into his older brother.

"Not much at that moment, why?" Peter shot back.

"He would have completely taken advantage of you."

"Ed..."

A heavy silence felt over the room as Edmund turned to sit down in a huff with his back facing him. Peter had no idea what to say to make things better. Every second felt more awkward and when Peter had opened his mouth to break the uncomfortable quiet, Ed did it first.

"You weren't going to stop him... were you?"

Peter kept his eyes on the uneven stone floor and spoke carefully. "I don't know."

Edmund stayed silent, toying with a piece of grass that had been tracked in from outside.

"Why are you so angry?" Peter asked, deciding the question was unavoidable.

"...You only do things like that with me."

"Does that mean I'm not allowed to be with anyone else?"

"Yes." Ed replied shortly, drawing a sound of disbelief from the older king.

"Ed! That's not fair!"

"How is it not?" Edmund put his arm behind him, twisting his upper body slightly to turn to look at him.

"How many girlfriends have you had in the past month?"

"One."

Peter tilted his head and put a hand on his hip, one eyebrow arched delicately.

"Three... and a half."

Peter threw his arms up in a defeated gesture. "Hence my point, Ed." He sighed and looked down as he felt his brother wrap his arms around his legs. Edmund looked up at him from a kneeling position.

"That's different," He said, nuzzling his face against his brother's thighs. "I didn't want to be in a relationship with them."

"And you do want one with me?" Peter questioned, running his hand through Edmund's soft dark hair. He jumped slightly, feeling a light nip on his left inner thigh through his pants.

"Well, you're a good shag." Ed murmured in a mischievous tone, sitting down. Peter rolled his eyes, and edmund merely smirked as he pulled on Peter's legs.

"You're a dog." Peter sighed, as he was pulled down to straddle Edmund's lap.

"Hn." Ed rocked his hips up as he let out a soft 'woof', laughing when Peter hit him on the head.

"Mum raised you better."

Edmund leaned up so that he could whisper against his brother's ear. "I'll raise you..." he nipped below his ear softly, again rocking his hips up as he pushed down on Peter's hips for emphasis.

"Ed.." Peter breathed, sounding much more needy then he should have.

The dark haired king leaned forward, laying Peter on his back. His hips rocked slowly against brother's, gradually building up speed and pressure. Peter felt his body shudder with the delightful familiarity of that friction. He began to pant softly, as he let his head dip back. His clothes were becoming uncomfortably warm and constricting, and he soon found himself cursing them for being there. Edmund kissed hot trails across his cheekbone, leaving heat everywhere he touched. Peter slid his hands under Edmund's loose black cotton shirt, running his fingertips as far down his brother's back as he could, before running them back up to tangle in a dark mess of short locks.

Edmund let out a soft grunt as he attacked Peter's neck with kisses, stopping occasionally to suck just hard enough to turn the pale skin a rosy pink. He was always careful to make sure no marks would be left as to avoid a wave of questions from their sisters. He bucked his hips against Peter much faster now, panting as well at the friction, but he still wanted more. He latched his lips onto Peter's, shivering as the older boy moaned into his mouth.

Almost frantically he reached for the belt around Peter's hips, and after unbuckling it he tossed it carelessly to the side. His tongue danced with Peter's as he worked to undo the high king's trousers.

"Pete.." He breathed, sitting back with his legs folded under him.

Peter sat up and looked into Edmund's deep brown eyes. He wrapped his arm's around him tightly, nuzzling his face into his neck. 'This is right.' He thought as he felt Ed pulling their clothes free. 'I'm supposed to be with Ed...No one else.'

The air in his lungs seemed to escape him all at once with Ed's first push. He clenched his eyes shut, as he clung tightly to his younger brother. The pain hit him rather harshly, but the stings of pleasure outweighed it. His inhales became shallow gasps, moans escaping his parted lips as Edmund rocked harder into him.

Ed could feel Peter's short nails digging into his back, and it only served to stimulate him further. He panted loudly with effort as he quickened his pace, it was far to late to try and control himself now. He burned every bit of his energy before finally releasing himself. Peter panted below him in a beautiful mess, his stomach glistening slightly in the dim room. Edmund kissed his brother's chest as it rose and fell, slowly returning to a normal pace. Peter planted soft kisses on the younger king's cheeks as Edmund laid down on his side, pulling Peter close to him.

The high king laid still with his head on his brother's chest, listening to the sound of Edmund's heart beat. It's soothing rhythm pounded against his ear. He hummed softy a tune that filled his head frequently, his sleepy state becoming more of a lulling trance. Echoed by the sound of a soft stringed instrument, he was sure that he was only humming in his head now, as the tempting comfort of sleep took him.

--

Hokie~ sorry for the long wait! School has really been killing me this quarter. After thursday i'll have three weeks off though, so I'm planing on getting at least another chapter in between working on cosplays.

As always, thank you so much for reading, and commenting, and please feel free to continue to do so! ^_^


End file.
